<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just One of Those Days by SasuNarufan13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547945">Just One of Those Days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/pseuds/SasuNarufan13'>SasuNarufan13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Can you even call it domestic bliss when they aren't married yet?, Comfort, Established slash, Explicit Language, Fluff, Is this what you call slice of life?, M/M, Naruto's pov, University, Whatever it's Naruto comforting Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:47:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/pseuds/SasuNarufan13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sasuke's week goes less than stellar, Naruto decides to try to cheer up his boyfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>244</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just One of Those Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author's note: This entire week has been shit so far with today being an absolute shit show with nothing going right for me, so what do I do? I write a comfort fic and inadvertently make myself jealous of the characters. Don't mind me, I'm currently just absolutely done. Don't know whether this will garner much interest, but well, here you have it.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.</p>
<p>I hope you'll like this word vomit.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Just One of Those Days</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>04.54 p.m. Bastard</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Not in the mood, sorry</strong>
</p>
<p>"Odd," Naruto muttered, frowning as he read the message again. It didn't change, however, not even after reading it a third time.</p>
<p>"What's odd?" Kiba asked, still attempting to stuff his pencase in his bag without opening the zipper further.</p>
<p>"Sasuke has had not such a good week, so I figured he might feel better if we order in from his favourite restaurant but he just replied, saying he isn't in the mood," Naruto answered and nibbled on his lip as he tried to decide what he should answer to that.</p>
<p>Asking what was wrong wouldn't do much, he knew, because all he would hear was a "Nothing, everything's okay," which obviously wasn't the case. Sure, Sasuke wasn't known for sending lengthy replies, but he usually wasn't this curt either. Especially the '<em>sorry</em>' tacked on at the end had alarm bells ringing, because it was unlike Sasuke to apologise for not feeling in the mood for something. Usually he just gave a reason and that was that.</p>
<p>"Maybe you should have offered a blowjob instead," Kiba smirked. "That's more likely to cheer up a guy than food, as you should know."</p>
<p>"Not everyone has a one track mind like you, Inuzuka," Ino said breezily; her heels clacking on the tiled floor. Somehow she had her thermo bottle and a small umbrella clutched in one hand and was texting someone with her other; her powder blue bag swung across her left shoulder.</p>
<p>"Can you meet up next Tuesday to start discussing our project, Naruto-kun?" she asked, briefly looking up from her phone. "Say, about three or so?"</p>
<p>"Yeah sure, that works for me," he confirmed. Tuesday afternoon was the only time he didn't have any classes scheduled. "I'll see you next Tuesday."</p>
<p>"Yes, you too, have a nice weekend and tell Sasuke-kun I said hi," she smiled and practically speed walked away then, calling out to Tenten who was just a bit further ahead.</p>
<p>"I really don't get why she always has to insult me," Kiba complained and finally succeeded in pushing his pencase in his bag.</p>
<p>"Probably because she hears you being a crude dick nearly every time she's around," the blond answered dryly. "If you're not careful, she might start thinking you have a thing for her."</p>
<p>"No, thanks, she'd cut off my balls within the first week," Kiba retorted and shuddered, grimacing. "She's hot, but also too high maintenance, man. I pity the poor dude who ends up with her."</p>
<p>"Funny," Naruto smirked. "She says the same about you."</p>
<p>"You all really need to stop ganging up on me," Kiba insisted offended.</p>
<p>They ribbed each other in a good natured fashion for a few more minutes until Kiba had to take the stairs to go to his last lecture of the day while Naruto's weekend just had begun.</p>
<p>Thinking about Sasuke's odd message again, he wondered whether his presence would be appreciated in his boyfriend's dorm. Officially they didn't share a dorm with each other – Naruto shared one with his other best friend, Gaara, while Sasuke had a private room – but Naruto spent so much time in Sasuke's room that he was basically a second resident at this point.</p>
<p>While their friendship had now the added component of romance to it and he could call the dark haired man his boyfriend, he didn't want to presume too much. The last thing he needed was to aggravate Sasuke so much that he would end up exploding. They had had many arguments before throughout all the years they had known each other and none of them had been pretty; the both of them being too stubborn to back down more often than not.</p>
<p>Sasuke had had a rather bad – or tiring, depending on the day – week so far, though, so he didn't want to make it worse.</p>
<p>
  <strong>05.16 p.m. Me</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>You mind if I come over?</strong>
</p>
<p>He nodded politely at Professor Ibiki whose face was basically the equivalent of a thunderstorm and the blond man pitied the poor class who had to face the older man now. Ibiki was a great teacher, but when he was pissed off …</p>
<p>
  <strong>05.18 p.m. Bastard</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Do whatever you want</strong>
</p>
<p>Okay, yeah, no, now Naruto definitely was convinced something was up. His question always either received a yes or a no, never something as vague as the reply he'd just got.</p>
<p>
  <strong>05.19 p.m. Me</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Did something happen today? Sasuke sounds off</strong>
</p>
<p>Too late he remembered that Itachi was most likely still working, might even be in a meeting right now, but then shrugged to himself. It wasn't as if he had actually called him; the older man could ignore his message if he didn't want to reply or couldn't answer, no big deal.</p>
<p>Leaving the university behind, he started the short trek to the bus stop which would bring him to Sasuke's dorm. He eyed the growing dark clouds with suspicion, hoping they would hold back with the rain until he was either on the bus or at the dorm. He'd slightly overslept this morning and in his rush to be on time, he'd forgotten to take an umbrella with him or wear a hoodie.</p>
<p>
  <strong>05.26 p.m. Itachi</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>I haven't heard of him since Wednesday. You want me to call him?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>05.26 p.m. Me</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>No, don't bother. I'm going over now</strong>
</p>
<p>So it wasn't a fight with his older brother then. What could it be then?</p>
<hr/>
<p>He spent the bus ride trying to read the chapter for one of his Monday classes, but when he had to read the same paragraph for the seventh time already without absorbing anything, he conceded that trying to do any work was a lost cause for now and put the book back in his bag, pulling out his iPod instead.</p>
<p>
  <strong>05.48 p.m. Me</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>I'm going to Sasuke's place</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>05.50 p.m. Gaara</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>You staying the night?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>05.51 p.m. Me</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Maybe, not sure yet</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>05.51 p.m. Gaara</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Okay, see you when you get back</strong>
</p>
<p>He tried to remember whether he had an extra set of clothes at Sasuke's place, but then figured that he could either borrow some of Sasuke's if he did end up staying the night or he would change when he got back to his own dorm.</p>
<p>Hell, for all that Sasuke had been vague about whether or not he would mind him staying, it was possible that his mood had soured so much that by the time Naruto arrived, he would be kicked out regardless. He hoped that wouldn't be the case, because he needed to know what had Sasuke sounding so weird.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It was drizzling by the time he got off the bus but fortunately Sasuke's dorm wasn't that far from the bus stop and this late in the afternoon there weren't any gaggles of school children he had to push past so it only took him around two minutes to arrive at the tall, grey building.</p>
<p>Another student entered the building and he hurried after him so that he wouldn't need to use the key Sasuke had given him. It was somewhere at the bottom of his bag and he wasn't in the mood to start searching for it.</p>
<p>Nodding in thanks at the other man for holding the door open for him, he chose to take the stairs, knowing from past experiences that the elevator would take ages to arrive and ages to finally get there. He still didn't understand why the elevator was that slow when this entire building was made up out of nothing else but private dorms, implying that one had to have a certain amount of money before they could live here – or at least come from a well off family like Sasuke did.</p>
<p>Cream white carpet muffled his footsteps when he arrived at the third floor and like always the corridor looked like it belonged in one of those fancy hotels instead of a dormitory for university students. They had such fancy hallways, but apparently couldn't afford an elevator which moved faster than molasses grew; fascinating really.</p>
<p>He did use the key this time to enter Sasuke's dorm, noting instantly how dimly lit the place was. The curtains were still open but with evening steadily setting in, there wasn't much light coming through anymore. The floor lamp in the small living room was on, spreading gentle white light, but the room itself was devoid of its occupant and the kitchen was empty as well. Same with the bathroom.</p>
<p>He drew the curtains shut, seeing as there was no use in them remaining open when it would be completely dark in just a few minutes, and dropped his bag next to the couch before retracing his steps to the door in order to remove his jacket as well. He pushed his shoes closer to the wall and then made his way to the only room he hadn't checked yet: the bedroom.</p>
<p>He knocked on the door and waited, but when he didn't get any response, he slowly opened the door, peeking inside. The room here was completely dark, the curtain half drawn, and as he stood there, wavering, wondering whether to leave or not, rustling in the bed alerted him to Sasuke moving around.</p>
<p>Blue eyes blinked when the lamp on the nightstand was clicked on, light suddenly flooding the room. Sasuke stared at him, looking both exhausted and utterly done. He didn't look like he had been asleep but he was wearing one of his comfortable shirts that he preferred to wear in bed.</p>
<p>They stared at each other for a bit before Sasuke grunted and fell back down in the bed, one arm resting across his eyes.</p>
<p>"Hey, how have you been?" Naruto asked cautiously and slowly entered the room, walking around the bed to the other side.</p>
<p>Sasuke just shrugged; his lips a thin line.</p>
<p>"The day not going well?" Naruto guessed and crawled into the bed, lifting the blanket up so he could shuffle underneath it.</p>
<p>"Just a shit day to end the shit week," Sasuke muttered.</p>
<p>He remained motionless when Naruto laid down next to him, but he didn't try to kick him out or push him away either.</p>
<p>"You want to talk about it?"</p>
<p>"Car was acting like a piece of shit this morning, Kuro knocked over the box with cereals and smashed the jar of jam on the floor and it took me nearly an hour to get everything cleaned. Then I dropped even more shit when trying to make lunch and my internet connection decided to be a bitch and wouldn't let me upload my assignment for more than two hours," Sasuke summed up almost mechanically but Naruto could just hear in his voice how utterly done he was with everything.</p>
<p>"Not your week, huh?" Naruto remarked sympathetically and wrapped his arm around Sasuke's chest; feeling his warmth bleed through his sweater.</p>
<p>"No, not my week at all," Sasuke muttered darkly. "The world can honestly go fuck itself right now, I don't care."</p>
<p>"Noted," Naruto mumbled and slowly rubbed circles right above Sasuke's hip. "Did you eat tonight?"</p>
<p>"No, I thought it was best not to try my shit luck too much anymore. For all I know I might end up setting fire to the kitchen," Sasuke replied annoyed.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry."</p>
<p>Sasuke breathed out slowly. "Not your fault."</p>
<p>"Can I do something to make you feel better?"</p>
<p>"I doubt it."</p>
<p>Naruto nodded, already having figured that would be the case. This week had basically swung back and forth between exhausting and just plain out annoying for Sasuke, he knew, and today appeared to have been the climax of a shitty week. He thought it could only get better from here, but decided it was best not to mention that. He didn't think Sasuke would appreciate optimism now.</p>
<p>"Well, you do still need to eat, even if it's just a little bit, so how about I order some takeout for the both of us and we watch something, like a movie or so? Something to take your mind of everything," Naruto suggested.</p>
<p>He took Sasuke's shrug as acceptance and slipped out of bed again to retrieve his phone so he could place the order. While awaiting the delivery, he gave Sasuke's cat – he was pretty sure even private dormitories didn't allow pets, but so far Sasuke had managed to get away with keeping his cat here – his dinner too, smiling when Kuro practically jumped on it, his enthusiastic smacking filling the kitchen.</p>
<p>He found Sasuke's laptop on the couch and brought it to the bedroom, setting up Netflix so that they could choose something once their dinner had arrived.</p>
<p>When the food arrived, he took it straight to the bedroom, forgoing plates and only taking their drinks and chopsticks with him. He managed to get back into the bed without spilling any of the food and settled down next to Sasuke, who sat up now at least, looking a little less annoyed at the promise of food and a good movie.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Some time later, when the food was gone and the empty cartons had been thrown away and the movie had ended, Sasuke drew him against him and kissed his mouth, surprising the younger man.</p>
<p>"Thanks."</p>
<p>"For what?" Naruto asked curiously, but slung his leg over Sasuke's, burrowing himself closer into his side.</p>
<p>"For making my week less shitty."</p>
<p>"I didn't do much, though," Naruto pointed out, but couldn't help but smile, humming pleased when Sasuke kissed him again.</p>
<p>"You're here," Sasuke said simply. "That's enough for me."</p>
<p><em>It was funny</em>, Naruto mused as their mouths found each other again in a soft kiss, how he had set out to make Sasuke feel better, yet with just a couple of words, Sasuke had managed to make his entire week.</p>
<p>At least he had managed to make Sasuke's bad day a bit better too; that had to count for something.</p>
<p>
  <strong>The End</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN2: As always, no idea how I came up with this. Figured I'd make myself jealous, why not? *shrugs* Sorry for the randomness *shuffles back to the other projects*</p>
<p>Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me.</p>
<p>I hope to see you all back in my future stories! Please stay safe and take care of yourselves!</p>
<p>Cuddles</p>
<p>Melissa</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>